America?
by boomaranggrl12
Summary: i suck at titles and summary's so bare wit me people and i may change the raing later who knows::kagome gets a vist from her cousin and an invite to go to america wth her.Kagome brings along a friend.ok better and longer summary inside so check it out :)


America???  
  
Summary: When kagome's cousin Taira comes for a visit while kagome is in her time, Taira askes her if she wants to come with her on a trip to America to visit her friend Charli, Kagome instantly accepts the offer. Then kagome comes up with an idea, so she asks her cousin if she can bring along a friend. After asking her cousin and getting the answer she was wishing for she goes back to the fuedal era and brings Inyasha back with her. Everyone now knows this will be a trip to remember. OH! and when they get to America, to Kagome's surprise she sences a jewl shard or rather jewl shards!!!!!!! Will this ruin their whole trip or make it even more exciting??  
  
A/N- in this ff kagome's cousin knows all about her trips to the fuedal era. ok just wanted to get that out of the way. Well this is my first fanfic so go easy on me k! I suck at summary's so i promise the story will be better than it sounds. I also promise to update daily if possible and also as long as you R&R!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha charchaters under any circunstances!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Though i wish i did : (  
  
*~*~*~*~Chapter One*~*~*~*~A Visit From a Cousin and an invite*~*~*~*~  
  
"Osuwari" (a/n did i spell that right?) yelled an angry Kagome as she ran toward the well. When she heard Inuyasha hit the ground a smile broke the scowl across her face as she climed onto the well and jumped in.   
  
"What was that for you wench" Inuyash shouted getting up off the ground. He looked around and realised he was talking to himself for Kagome had already gone through the well."If she keeps going back to her own time, we will never finish collecting the jewl shards!" replied Inuyasha still talking to himself, and growling.  
  
*~*~*~*~With Kagome*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome climbed out of the well she shouted "Mom, grandpa, Souta i'm home." Kagome's yellow bag had gotten stuck on a piece of wood on the side of the well, so Kagome had her feet against the side of the well as she pulled on her bag. Sudenly the piece of wood broke and Kagome was flung against the well house doors holding her bag. Kagome now rubbing her head didn't see the piece of wood flying toward her head. "OWWWW" Kagome shouted rubbing her right hand now. The piece of wood had hit her hand hard making her hand red and giving her four or five splinters.  
  
Kagome fell back as the well house doors which she had been leaning against opened revieling (a/n i'm not sure if i spelt that right either oh well) her mother looking down at her as she lay on the ground loking back up at her mom.  
  
"Honey you're back" perked Mrs. Higarashi, while smiling down at her daughter. Then her smile shortened (a/n i'm not an excelent speller). "What was all the racket about, Kagome?" Kagome's mother now asked.  
  
"Oh, Well you see my bag got stuck on some wood in the well and i had trouble gettig it out so i pulled and pulled and eventualy got my bag but also got thrown into the doors and then got hit in the head by the same piece of wood or rather the hand" Kagome told her mother as she stuck out her right hand.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi inspected her daughter's hand then started to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny" pouted Kagome wrenching her hand back from her mother's grasp.  
  
" But it is, Kagome" said another laughing voice that belonged to a girl who had long middle of your back length black hair and brownish amber eyes that glittered brightly. She also wore a school uniform similar to Kagome's only itstead of grean and white, it was blue and gold.  
  
Kagome Stared up at her cousin as she popped out from behind her mother. " Taira, you stopped by for a visit" she perked, smiling like a maniac, still laying on the ground.  
  
" Here let me help you up, Kagome" Taira offered sticking out her hand for Kagome to take.  
  
Kagome took her cousin's hand greatfuly and started to push herself up off the ground, but as her cousin screeched and instantly let go of her hand Kagome fell to the ground, hard.  
  
"Oh, i'm so so sorry, Kagome. It's just those splinters in your hand are sharper than i thought! They poked my hand, and now i think i have at least one or two of them stuck in my own hand" appoligized Taira as she stuck her hand in front of the sun's rays and squinted to inspect her own hand just as, Mrs. Higarashi had done to Kagome's.  
  
Kagome groaned and stood up on her own. "It's all right, Taira" she replied her voice monotone.  
  
"Come on girls let's go in and I'll make lunch for all of us" said a cheery Mrs. Higarashi as she started toward the house.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Kagome perked her voice no longer monotone as she ran after her mother.  
  
"Hey wait for me" Taira shouted taking off after her cousin and her aunt.  
  
*~*~*~*~after lunch*~*~*~*~  
  
Taira and Kagome sat on Kagome's bed, as they did eachother's make-up, nails, and hair.  
  
Kagome had given, Taira, some curls in her long black hair. She had also painted her cousin's nails a pale blue while also giving her eyes a soft touch of gold eye-shadow, and a clear/blueish-gold glittery lip gloss.  
  
While Taira did Kagome's own make-up she decided to strike up a conversation. " Kagome, I was wondering if maybe you might want to come with me on a trip to see my friend," Taira asked her cousin while pausing to finish putting on just a little bit of green eye-shadow on her favorite cousin, and starting on her hair. "She lives in America and -" but she was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"AMERICA" Kagome screamed, real loud might i add (a/n I'm glad i'm not Taira, lol). "I've always wanted to go to America, so, of course I'll go with you, Taira" she added, now calm but starry-eyed, and jumping up and down (a/n i thought she was calm?).  
  
Taira scowled at her happy cousin, but this went unnoticed by Kagome.  
  
"Do you think i could bring along a friend" Kagome repplied, sitting back down on her bed.  
  
Then Taira exploded showing no mercy to Kagome's ears.  
  
"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF DOING YOUR HAIR, AND WHAT DO YOU DO!?" Taira shouted at her cousin (a/n Right now I would be cowering if I were Kagome).  
  
Kagome just stared at her cousin.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID, YOU JUST JUMP UP NOT CARING (a/n Again I am unsure of my spelling, I'm sure it's getting annoying by now!?!?) ABOUT YOUR HAIR, AND MAKING ME LOOSE ONE OF YOUR HAIR BANDS, SO NOW I HAVE TO DO YOUR HAIR DIFFERENTLY THAN I WAS GOING TO" Taira pouted/yelled plopping down behind her cousin, starting again on Kagome's hair.  
  
Kagome sat there with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm so glad you want to come, Kagome, and of course you can bring a friend, and i asked your mom about you going earlier before you came back and she said you could come so we're all set once you get your friend" Taira perked not shouting anymore. She smiled as she put the last glittery hair clip in Kagome's hair which now looked like a pool of glittery clips , which it was. " Last but not least" said Taira putting some hair glitter in the pieces of hair she had taken out Kagome's pony tail to frame her face (a/n wow they sure use a lot of glitter, i just noticed that).  
  
"Right," Kagome said looking in her mirror on her desk. " Good job on the hair cuz, i love it" she added smiling. "Now i have to go get my friend and by the time i get back and change it will be time to leave for the restraunt" Kagome finished sprinting down the stairs taking them two at a time.  
  
Taira shouted after her cousin, cupping her hands over her mouth "And while your gone me and your mom will pick a restraunt to eat at."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- sorry the chapter was so short i really thought it would be longer than it turned out to be. Again SO sorry. Well I will Poste the second chapter soon after i at least get 3 or 4 good reviews. I hope you all review cause i would really like to if you like my story well i hope you did well after i get those 3 or 4 reviews i'll post the second chappie k well i g2g now AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW.  
  
P.S. there will also be more inuyasha in the next chappi 


End file.
